Nameless
by WE.should.call.it.mankind
Summary: UP FOR GRABS! Kinda okay story but i lost the inspo. so read it review it and its yours! UP FOR GRABS!
1. Proluge

**Namelessby ilike;ickingwindows (hey thats me!)**

**okay lets pretend Ino combust into flames. Im making some people older or younger for the story**

**Disclaimer Most of you already know i dont own Naruto, but for those whom dont I DONT OWN NARUTO!! thank you and enjoy the story, also thank you to the people who didnt think Crackerella sucked(ya hear that eina whatever your name is?! HA I GOT POSSITIVE FEEDBACK!!)**

**I also dont own the doom song, or the happy song, or the fight song, but i do own the lyrics to the idiot song! GO ME!  
ON WITH THE STORY!!**

* * *

In a village at noon, it seemed peaceful, and calm, save for the group of kids runnning around playing Ninja, and the gossip of the older women, yes what a truly blissful day in the hidden Leaf village. Now if you got a closer look at a park near the middle of the village, and look past the field of flowers-with hues of bright red, brilliant blues, and other shades-, you would see a swingset,  
but not just any swingset, this one was tattered and old, broken and beaten beyond use, but alas, in use! For there sat a young boy no older than eight, with hair as bright as the sun, and eyes as deep as the ocean. Now you Should wonder why such a child would be ignored, ne seemed like the kind of kid that would be surrrounded by riends, and with a loving family to come home to, but nay, this young boy had no caring friends nor a warm family to be proud of, this boy was all alone, called a 'demon' for whats inside him, not for who he is! He's called a demon by the true demons, the awful people whom forbaid their kids to go near the sad child, and made up stories about him, and often blaimed him for their troubles, when all he wanted was to be lkoved, poor kid, it seemed everyone heted or turned their backs on the boy, well not everyone. Meet Jun. Around the same age as him with dark pink(not like sakuras hair) curly hair in two low ponytails. Her eyes are yale blue, and shes tall for her age. She wears a pair of black shoes, a navy blue skirt, and a white tanktop, she held two icecreams in each of her hands, and despite the whispers around her she strode up to the boy and introduced herself.

"HI! My name is Jun!" She said to the shocked boy, holding an icecream towards him.

"uhhhhhhhhhhh do you speak??" She looked worried so the boy opened his mouth to speak but 'splat' 'i knew it was a tri-huh?' there was Jun, looking quite pissed at the boy whom had pushed her "HEY YOU! HOW DARE YOU GET ICEREAM ALL OVER MY NEW FRIEND!!" She then trust her icecream onto the older boy's head, and he ran away

"Are you okay"  
"Naruto"  
"OH! Hi NAruto!"

By now Naruto, the boy, had more confidence

"Yeah hahaha, MY name is Naruto Uzimaki, And im going to be the next HOKAGE"  
"WOW really?! thats so cool"  
"You really think so"  
"YEAH"  
"Hey Jun where'd those cuts come from"  
"Oh uhh you know, just gardening and stuff!"

the topic looked painful so Naruto changed the subject

"so hey Jun, I avent seen you before, where are you from?"

**Meanwhile**

A plump Woman with peac coloured hair, and navy blue eyes was gossiping with the other women of the village

"Yeah, hes a total demon"  
"I told my kids to stay away from him"  
"Who is he, i have to warn JUN"  
"Blonde hair, Blue eyes"  
"Whicker amrks on his cheeks"  
"Tattoo on his stomache"  
"Tan shirt, blue shorts"  
"Shoes like everyone else "about yeay high"  
"A big troublemaker"  
"I have to go...JUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!"

**back with naruto, and Jun**

"I'm from the snow country"  
"Junipher Umeko"  
"crap its my mom, i gotta go Naru-chan see ya!"

Jun rushed off to greet her fuming mother

"yes mum"  
"I want you to sta away from that demon child"  
"What has he done wrong"  
"HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT"  
"Sorry mum!"

Jun's Mother, Ophelia, grabbed her by the hair and dragged the trashing girl home.

**JUN'S HOUSE**

"You worthless good for nothing..." Ophelia taunted as she smacked Jun in the back of the head

"Disgrace to the family..." Now Ophelia was dragging the girl trying to escape, by thr ankle

"everythings gone wrong since you were born!" Ophelia threw Jun against the wall

"No dinner, in this house you earn it"  
So Junipher ran to her room

**11:32 p.m.**

There was a tap at the window, Jun sat up and looked over. There was a tray sitting on her flowerbox, outside her window, it held a loaf of bread, a glass of milk, an apple, and a brownie. Also on the tray was some intment and a few bandage rolls, lastly there was something small and bulky with a bow around it. Jun knew who it was from so she ran over to the window and opened it,  
letting in a cool breeze. the card was addressed to a Junipher Aoi Umeko, So she opened it and read the letter

_Dear Jun,  
I'm truley sorry for leaving, unaware that your mother was pregnant with you. If i could go back in time i would definantly chose to stay with her f it meant you growing up whole. I bought you some andages, and some oinment for he wounds, remeber dont pick the scabs. When i heard Coyote Ugly(mummsy dearest) talking to ou, the last thing i wanted to do was stay where i was and listen to it. You can open the gift only when you think your ready. I love you with all my heart and when your 15 i'll come for you and take you away from here! Until then just live with coyote ugly, and dont tell anyone about me, Oh and do your best in the academy!_

_Sincerely,  
Your father_

Jun Couldnt help but give a small sad smile when he metioned her mums new name. She decided she was ready for thr gift, so she tore it open and was surprised to find Her dad's snow village head band, without a slash, he kept it presearved. She went to bed full, after she applied the ointment to her arms and legs, crying herself to sleep

**SOMEWHERE IN THE DISTANCE**

"If only she knew...the truth..." said a sad boy maybe 12 at most

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO what didja think? plz review!!  
I want at least 3 reviews to continue**


	2. UP FOR GRABS!

HEY EVERYONE!! uhhhh yeah im sorry i cant think of anything for this story so i've put it up for grabs, if you want it you may have it just send me a review if you think you can change this story then its yours, just tell me and its yours, after i give you the rights to le story i will delete it from my stories...cause realy i need to finish my first instalment of Crackerella, and i need to continue Interactive Naruto High School, annnnnnnd on top of that i still have another idea coming up soooo im sorry to my reviewers who have been nothing but awesome!  
(Itachis number 1 fan0girl!, and XSasoriX) Sooo tell em what you think of it and i'll tell the world!

M'kay Jun is pretty much average and whatnot her mom's very abusive, her dad ran away when she was still a baby, Se moved from the snow village, to thr leaf village, no specific weapons or jutsus etc. average, originaly i was gonna make her, naruto and emo-child, and team, leave Sakura out of it, and spontanesly combust Ino. She has Pink hair and blue eyes.  
Tall. no real plot, yeah. I wasnt sure where i was headed when i wrote this so oh well Hopefully someone can mend this tall tale and make it slightly better!

HUZZAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!

If someone claims it tell me, i'll right an update,this story, then wait till that person claims, and posts it, then i will tell everyone and wait 4 days, then i will delete the story

ja, ne Good luck!

-livey 


End file.
